A Disney Nightmare
by DaydreamMason
Summary: When Kurt's child runs off at Disney World, it's up to a certain Prince Eric to come to the rescue.


Kurt smiled down at his four year old daughter, Kara who was practically bouncing around in the line to get into the huge theme park which was Disney themed. It was the first time that Kurt had been anywhere special or big with Kara and he was both nervous and excited for her little face to light up which it was already and they hadn't even stepped inside yet.

"Daddy, can we go and meet Ariel first?!" Kara jumped up and down whilst holding Kurt's hand.

"Of course we can, princess." He chuckled lightly as her eyes sparkled and she kept jumping up and down, almost stepping on Kurt's foot. "Woah there little munchkin. If you are super duper energetic and hyper now, you'll fall asleep before you even get the chance to meet Ariel!"

Kara's eyes widened as she looked up at her adopted father. "But..." She quickly stopped jumping and nodded her head as if to confirm that she was going to stop jumping for the time being. They inched closer and closer to the front of the line and Kurt couldn't have been more thankful once he had purchased the tickets.

Kurt was glad that Kara was a lively little one, she deserved to be happy after all of the trauma and heartbreak her other adopted father had caused her and himself for that matter. He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts from his ex-husband Adam. This was his and Kara's day to hang out and be childish again, well in Kurt's case at least.

Kara pulled her father's hand through the park well as fast as her little legs would carry her anyway and obviously as much as she could pull Kurt along with her.

"Hurry daddy! We need to find Ariel before Ursula does!"

Kurt smiled at his daughter as he tried to make it seem as if the little monster was in fact pulling him along. "Okay, okay munchkin. I'm coming."

They ended up getting in a huge line to wait to see the little mermaid which took over an hour. Kara was getting a little restless and so Kurt had to pick her up and put her on his hip so that she could use him as a pillow to fall asleep on. At least she would have recharged her energy for the rest of the day or at least until they had to line up once again for the next attraction. Kara's eyes lit up once more as she was awoken with Ariel sitting directly in front of her.

"Ariel!" She exclaimed as she hastily ran towards the princess, her father looked on with adoration in his eyes at the little interaction between the two of them. Kara could spend the entire day with Ariel if she could, unfortunately though three minutes would have to be it.

"Come on little one, time's up. We need to let other people have their turn now." Kurt didn't want to end her fun but he could tell that the people behind him were getting irritated with having to be waiting for so long.

"Bye bye, Ariel." Kara pouted as she waved until she couldn't see her anymore. As soon as she went outside though, her face lit up again as if she remembered just exactly where she was.

Kurt and Kara walked through the entire park for a few more hours, going on different rides and getting something to eat when it neared lunchtime. Kara decided that she wanted to go on a different ride to which Kurt was trying to lead her to, knowing that she would enjoy it more since the ride that Kara was trying to select had a height restriction on.

Kara toddled off towards the ride in which she wanted to go on but ended up getting sidetracked by pushchairs and different characters walking around the park. She started following Prince Eric around the park, in absolute awe that he was real but also puzzled as to why he wasn't with Ariel.

The Prince Eric that Kara was following abruptly stopped causing the little one to crash into him.

"Oof." She spoke as she fell down on her bottom. The Prince Eric quickly turned around with his eyes wide as he realised that he had practically knocked the child over. He quickly bent down to her height.

"Are you okay, what's your name? Where's your mummy and daddy?" He spoke softly as if not to scare her. He knew that she probably wasn't going to tell him anything due to him being a stranger but he knew he had to figure out where her parents were.

"I don't have a mummy. I have two daddies but I only have one daddy now." Kara beamed up at Prince Eric as she quickly picked herself up.

"Oh." Was all that Prince Eric, or Blaine could respond with as he tried to comprehend what the little child had just said to him. "Okay, shall we go and find your daddy?" He asked as he held out his hand to the 4 year old.

Kara nodded her head as she eagerly took his hand, walking around the park in search of Kurt.

Kurt was freaking out.

He felt as if he was the worst parent in history. What if something had happened to her?! He needed to find Kara right this moment. He felt as if he couldn't breathe as he frantically searched the park, tugging at his hair and pacing around in circles at multiple points during the day. "I swear she was behind me..." He mumbled to himself feeling like he was close to tears. He made sure that he checked around the areas in which he thought that Kara would most likely be. Around Ariel's underwater palace, around the little mermaid ride and even around the ride in which she wanted to go on with no such luck.

Blaine sat in the ice cream shop with little Kara sitting beside him. She was complaining that she was hungry and needed something to eat and so they had gone into a little ice cream shop where she begged Blaine to buy her an ice cream, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he had ever seen in all of his years working at Disney Land and working with different ages of children.

He still couldn't find the child's father and he was honestly getting a little worried. Should he take her to lost property? Come on Blaine, she was lost but she wasn't property was she? Where should he take her? Should they keep going around the park? Surely her father hadn't left without her, right?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud, "DADDY!" being screamed from beside him. Kara had put her ice cream down on the table and ran out of the ice cream shop as soon as she had seen her father. Blaine quickly picked himself up, takiing both of the ice creams with him. He wasn't going to waste his money now, was he?

"I am so sorry, Kara. I promise that I'll never let you out of my sight again." Kurt spoke as he lifted her up and held her close, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Daddy?" Came a little voice.

"Yes Pumpkin?" Kurt spoke, a little nervous as to what Kara was going to say to him.

She quickly pointed towards Prince Eric who was now standing in front of the both of them. "Can he be my other new daddy?"


End file.
